


Les yeux du démon

by malurette



Category: RG Veda
Genre: Fantastic Racism, Gen, One Shot, Purple Eyes, canon victim blaming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ni les dieux ni les humains n’ont les yeux violets : cette couleur prouve que tu es un démon !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les yeux du démon

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les yeux du démon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnage :** Kujaku  
>  **Genre :** gen/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissement :** spoil sur le tome 10, si jamais vous n’avez pas encore lu la série jusqu’au bout  
>  **Thème :** "la couleur de tes yeux" pour 6variations  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 600

Combien de fois l’a-t-il entendue, cette phrase ? « Ni les dieux ni les humains n’ont les yeux violets ; cette couleur prouve que tu es un démon ! » : c’est ce qu’ils affirment, tous.  
(Et encore, ils n’ont pas vu tous ses yeux. S’ils en savaient le nombre réel, s’ils prenaient note de son troisième oeil, la marque de la déchéance, au milieu du front, la couleur de ses yeux paraîtrait alors bien secondaire à ses interlocuteurs.)

Il y a cru, à une époque. Sa mère aussi d’ailleurs, et elle en est morte. Maintenant, des années, des siècles plus tard, il a enfin compris que le démon, c’était son père. Kujaku lui-même n’a pas demandé à naître, tout aurait été mieux pour tout le monde s’il n’était pas apparu, paraît-il. Mais voilà, il est là pour montrer au monde l’étendue des péchés de ses parents. Il n’était pas un enfant désiré. Un accident ou une erreur, ou pas du tout ce que sa mère avait espéré, une déception. Une horreur, stigmatisée par ses trois yeux violets.  
Il est l’incarnation de cet acte ignoble, de toute la perversion de son père, qui au lieu d’assumer ses actes, en a fait porter la responsabilité à sa mère et a voulu le dissimuler au monde.  
Cet homme a rendu sa mère folle, à la stigmatiser ainsi, à prendre avantage de sa faiblesse et de l’apparence monstrueuse de son enfant pour les faire enfermer tous deux, celant ses propres erreurs et sa propre honte d’une offense de plus.

Kujaku n’a connu que cela, les premières années de sa vie : dans son monde qui se résumait à leur cellule, les visites de l’homme que sa mère continuait à lui présenter comme son père, cet homme qui les accusait tous deux d’ignominie. Sa mère se réfugiait dans le silence. Et forcément, il y croyait, à ce que disaient les adultes : comment aurait-il pu savoir, à l’époque, deviner que la réalité était tout autre ? C’était le seul point de vue qu’il avait, il lui était impossible d’imaginer qu’il pourrait y en avoir d’autre. Du monde extérieur dont lui parlait sa mère, il ne voyait jamais que son père. Ce qu’elle en disait qui ne s’y rapportait pas, il ne pouvait comprendre. Juste qu’elle était malade et voulait s’en aller…  
Il a fallu que sa mère en vienne à le haïr, à tenter de le tuer, le pousse lui-même à tenter de mourir, puis dans un éclair de lucidité qu’elle réalise ce qu’il en était vraiment, pour qu’on ouvre enfin leur cage. Trop tard pour elle. C’est le sang de sa mère qui l’a finalement libéré lui de leur prison.  
Son père aurait pu alors le faire tuer. Mais derrière son titre d’Empereur, il a toujours été un lâche et n’a pu s’y résoudre, se contentant de le chasser, de l’abandonner dans ce monde extérieur qu’il ne connaissait qu’à travers les contes de sa mère.  
Comment il a survécu au début, il ne veut plus y repenser aujourd’hui.

C’est du passé désormais. Il ne laissera plus les erreurs de ses parents peser sur sa vie. Il peut décider lui-même de ce qu’il est et de ce qu’il veut faire. Se trouver une raison d’exister, puisque les deux pécheurs qui l’ont mis au monde n’avaient pas prévu de place pour lui, ça serait bien…


End file.
